mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry Hartman
Henry Lee Hartman is a character from the war-drama movie Full Metal Jacket. He is a foul-mouthed drill sergeant who bullies his recruits, most frequently Private Pyle because he has a "disgusting fat body". Because of all this, Private Pyle has been driven insane and decided to shoot Hartman, and then committed suicide. After he is murdered, he ends up in Never Never Land where he trains Shinnok’s minions. He is played by former drill sergeant R. Lee Ermey. Full Metal Jacket Sergeant Hartman introduced himself to his recruits starting with Private Brown. He told him that he will be Private Snowball from now on and asked him if he liked that name. Brown told him yes, but Hartman reminded him that they don't serve fried chicken and watermelon on a regular basis in the Marine Corps and also told him he changed his name to Snowball due to the fact the word Brown reminds him of crap. Private Joker said: "Is that you John Wayne? Is this me?", which made Hartman come over to the other row of privates wondering who "signed his own death warrant". Hartman looked surprised, thinking that the Fairy Godmother or Prince Charmin said it, and threatened his recruits. He grabbed Private Cowboy slightly and told him he looks like a worm, literal maggot. Joker then tells him that he said it. Hartman came over to him and called him "a fawking comedian", and punched him in the stomach by giving him an uppercut punch. He heard Joker came to the Marine Corps to kill, so Hartman told him to give out his war cry. After Joker's second attempt at a war cry, Hartman was still unconvinced by his war cry and he doesn't scare him. Hartman told Joker to work on his war cry and went over to Cowboy and insulted him about being from Texas. After talking to Private Cowboy, he came up to the overweight private, Leonard Lawrence. He was insulting him even more than he did his other privates for being fat and that he hates the name Lawrence. He called him "Gomer Pyle" from now on, and Private Pyle gave him an obnoxious grin. Hartman gave him three seconds to stop grinning like that or he will threaten him. Gomer Pyle said that he couldn't help grinning like he was, however Hartman told him to get on his knees. Hartman then choked him, but Pyle got up again, the dull-looking grin vanishing from his face. Hartman and his privates went outside. He was ordering his recruits to put their rifles on their right and left shoulders. Hartman caught Pyle attempting to do what the others did, but Hartman flipped out when Pyle didn't realise anything about left and right. Hartman slapped him in the face twice as punishment for this stupidity. After that, Hartman pulled Pyle's uniform pants down and made him put his thumb in his mouth, while Hartman and the other privates went and did what Hartman wanted. Unresponsive to Hartman's harsh discipline, Pyle is eventually assigned to Joker's squad. Pyle improves with Joker's help, but his progress halts when Hartman discovers a contraband jelly doughnut in Pyle's foot locker. Believing the recruits have failed to improve Pyle, Hartman adopts a collective punishment policy: every mistake Pyle makes will earn punishment for the rest of the platoon, with Pyle being spared. In retaliation for Pyle's failures, the platoon hazes him with a blanket party, restraining him in his bunk while beating him with bars of soap wrapped in towels and used like blackjacks. After this incident, Pyle reinvents himself as a model Marine. This impresses Hartman but worries Joker, who recognises signs of mental breakdown in Pyle, such as him talking to his M14 rifle. Following their graduation, the recruits receive their Military Occupational Specialty assignments; Joker is assigned to Basic Military Journalism, while most of the others (including Cowboy and Pyle) are assigned to Infantry. During the platoon's final night on Parris Island, Joker discovers Pyle, who is suffering from severe mental breakdown, in the bathroom, loading his rifle with live ammunition. Joker attempts to calm Pyle, who executes drill commands and loudly recites the Rifleman's Creed. The noise awakens the platoon as well as Hartman, who angrily confronts Pyle and orders him to surrender the rifle. Pyle shoots Hartman dead and then kills himself. Afterlife After Hartman was finally killed by Pyle that day, he found himself in the Never Never Land, apparently an undead, ordered to train Shinnok's minions and do Adolf Ackermann's and Clurkicus' bidding, for which he was promised that he himself will own a portion of Hell for a job well-done. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Americans Category:Military Personnel Category:MK Category:Bullies Category:! Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Antagonists Category:Teachers Category:Christians Category:Satanism Category:Undead Characters Category:Lawful Evil